


Princess of the Byakugan

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, mentions of others - Fandom
Genre: And stubborn, BAMF!OC, F/M, Multiple lives!OC, OC admires Itachi, OC is famous, OC is reckless, OC makes Kakashi even more OP, OC wants to save Itchi, OC's life is supposed to be entertaining, Sealmater!OC, Team Bonding, Ultimatum given by god, and kind of suicidal, bamf!kakashi, is it?, its okay though, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: She had lived, and died. Now, she lived again. -and realized she had actually been reincarnated- -again and again- She just had to be stubborn, didn't she? -and again and again-





	1. Reincarnation

Hitomi Hyuga was born on 12 July, nearly in the middle of the decade long Third Shinobi War. Her birth had been unexpected and had put Hizashi under pressure as he was a frontline fighter. His daughter had almost been born without his knowledge had it not been for an unexpected injury that required a rehabilitation period of a month due to the seriousness of the injury. It was also due to the doctor at hand that saved the life of his daughter.

Hitomi Hyuga was a two days old when she first opened her eyes. It was also the time when she started thinking rationally-

Oh motherfucking shit-

-or maybe not so rationally-

Really? A God's fucking plaything? Asshole!

-and realized she had actually been reincarnated.

Again.

-x-

When she was born in the Narutoverse, she was not surprised. But she was suitably enraged. She didn't want to be reincarnated in the first place. She was happy in her first life. She had made peace with her unwelcome death, even though she had been very annoyed and sad at the loss of her friends and family. She had been loved. She was satisfied.

Unfortunately, she was born in the animated world of Attack on Titans. She had denied it until she had seen Eren, Mikasa and Armin sitting around a book and laughing. Or Eren and Armin laughing. She had multiple opportunities to approach them with ease. It was way too convenient. She became suspicious. Finally, when the attack in Shiganshina came, she was very conveniently beside a few guards who ushered her through the wall. Then she was placed beside them in the barracks when they went to sleep. When she chose to be a farmer, her name appeared as a recruit to the military. She really wanted to find out what was happening. She had made sure not to change anything in spite all the obvious chances to.

Every time she contemplated suicide, her lade wouldn't be there or there was something else she had to do to maintain the timeline. When she was thrown into the thick of the fight, she threw herself into the titans mouth, making sure that no one was supposed to die because of that titan. Thus began her acidic death by melting. Very painful.

Next time, she awoke as a baby. She was bored already. This time, she was born as Ron Weasley's twin sister. She killed herself as soon as she could when Ron was asleep and away.

After that, she was born as Rize's sister in Tokyo Ghoul. She learned how to fight and appeared decent. Then went and challenged a hotheaded and strong ghoul and died.

She learned few things that she could without changing the plot of anything major. After Tokyo Ghoul, she was thrown into different types of universe. But she had already adapted. She was always put near the main storyline in a way she could change things very easily and she was never a canon character.

It felt like a game. Her death no longer bothered her that much. And she had already developed a very high pain resistance. She was playing against the one who put her there. She hadn't slipped once. Till now, she had changed nothing that was important. In any universe.

Then she was put in the Naruto universe. As a Uzumaki. There was something different about that time. She was put nowhere close to the main cast line. Sure it was the warring states era, but she wasn't in the main Uzumaki family. She wasn't royalty. She didn't have the healing ability. She didn't have the chakra chains. She could barely use jutsu's. So she spent the lifetime in the most relaxed way. She learned from everyone and taught everyone. She enjoyed the fun loving violent Uzumaki clan and loved them all. Every last one of them. She knew no matter what, she wasn't going to live past Mito Uzumaki. She wasn't going to the main storyline. So why? Why was she born there?

The answer came easily when she died. She didn't experience the usual nausea. Or the experience of entering a new body. She was herself. Her body in the first life. Where she had seen anime and after her sudden death, she had fallen into different worlds.

I have yet to meet someone like you.

My eyes widened. Those words didn't echo mysteriously. It spoke of amusement and power. The actual words barely registered.

You have called me 'The Ultimate Observer' or 'God'.

"Do you have a preference?" She spoke with numb lips.

There was slight indifferent hm.

You have clung to your knowledge with persistence I have never seen in anyone. You claim to not remember events of your lives but knowledge, you cling to.

"Yes. I suppose you are right. I love knowledge."

I have given you knowledge. Now I ask that you entertain me with it. While your stubbornness has been amusing, it is no longer favorable.

"I'm not a plaything." There was a heavy silence.

Your world depends on if you shall entertain me sufficiently. I have done this for millennia, as I shall continue.

She understood. She nodded. But she didn't really get it. She was sent to another body. Thankfully, a female's. She didn't always get a female's body. She opened my eyes and looked up at pale bluish eyes. She looked back before giving a gummy grin and reaching up with her hands like children do.

"No way." She blinked in confusion. It sounded like the archaic Japanese in Narutoverse. Was she reborn there again? Is that what he meant when he said he had provided her with knowledge? Suddenly it didn't sound as bad. Before she realized what she saw. She looked at the man's eyes and her eyes widened with realization.

Hyuga.

Well, fuck.

She really hoped it was some kind of caretaker from the Hyuga clan and she wasn't an actual member. That would suck.

"Hizashi? Your daughter…"

Daughter? She kind of felt slightly hysterical. Her father was Hizashi? She had never had parents after her own world. Never. Now, she had both her parents. But one was fated to die. Fated? What a Neji-word. Fuck. That's what he wanted! She had connected to the Uzumaki. Loved and felt loved. Now she had a chance to gain it for a whole lifetime. A father. If not a mother. She wanted that. She wanted parents so badly. But she was in that thing against 'God' wasn't she? But he said he would destroy her world if she didn't 'entertain' him. He wanted her to change things. Could she?

She saw the shocked eyes of her father. Saw as they turned loving and as he gently held her. She didn't have the strength to fight against that love that he showered so willingly, on her. She felt pinpricks of tears and she yawned and fell asleep in the big arms of her biological father after centuries and tens of worlds.

-x-

She made a mental list of things to help with while she woke up in her crib. If she had to change, she might as well try her best to change as much as she could. She had been here for a few months and she knew the Third Shinobi War was going on. She knew her father would survive it and her mother was weak and bedridden. She knew her aunt, Hinata's mother participated in the war efforts though. She knew they would both die and she couldn't do anything.

She could try to save Obito but she would rather try to save him during the war. But she needed something. She needed to stop him from putting the effort to kill her. A weak spot for her. He would be in that mission when she was three years old. She would be around five years old when the Kyubi was released and-

Shit. Shit. She would be five during the Kyubi attack, and so was Itachi. Fuck. She was Itachi's age group. She let out a breath and ignored her pink cheeks and concentrated on what she had to do.

Anyway, so she had two years to get in Obito's good books. He was an Uchiha too. God. That would be troublesome. She needed to find Obito anytime. She didn't have Hyuga eyes though. Yeah. That was what the mini-freak out when she opened her eyes was about. While it was better she didn't have it, she wasn't sure what would happen. The juinjutsu was more about control than about the eyes. But she could cancel it out if she saw it. After all, she studied fuuinjutsu for a century under the Uzumaki clan. She invented shit like no one else. She had unparalleled prowess in fuuinjutsu. There was no one who could beat her in fuuinjutsu. Specially with the Uzumaki all dead.

Except Kushina. She shook her head. She wasn't going to think of that. She wasn't sure she could save them. She needed a way to replenish the life force of the Uzumaki clan. Take it from someone else? Sage mode? She couldn't experiment! Orochimaru? Shit. She wasn't going there.

But it could save Kushina! Maybe even Minato. She needed to invent something that could hold a bijuu down. Something that could hurt it. Shit. Shit.

She breathed in deeply. She didn't need a panic attack in the morning. Okay. So she needed chakra. Maybe she could train herself into becoming a sensor type. So access chakra.

How? She thought back to her first lifetime. She loved reading fanfictions. She was so glad those actually came in handy. All those crossovers and animes and tiny things about the plots that thousands of people thought of. Those were the things that let her live as long as she could without changing the plot. She knew the plot that well because of those awesome fanfiction authors who were so good with ideas! She sent a silent thanks to them before asking for forgiveness for stealing their ideas.

She relaxed her body and meditated. She had done it before. It helped her arrange her thoughts and calm her down. She also knew how to access her whatever-power-she-had-that-lifetime. But that slight niggling wasn't there. Her chakra was totally closed off. There wasn't even a peak. She calmed the slight panic that came when she thought about being like Lee. She wasn't sure she could do that. And what use was fuuinjutsu without chakra? She dug in deeper and deeper.

She faintly thought something about undeveloped coils before she felt-

-something-

-shitsomethingiswrong-

-started with pinpricks-

-painburningpower-

-before pain kept piling up and up and up and-

-shewasgonnapassout-

-shit-

She felt her vocal cords ripping as she screamed on and on.


	2. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakra hurts and Hitomi realises what an idiot she was.

She woke up to complete stillness. There was nothing. No beeping that she was expecting. No exasperated and concerned parent. It also made her think there was something seriously wrong. There was a slight tinge of pain inside of her every time she moved. She saw the insides of the crib when she looked around. She checked them for a barrier seal or something to keep her inside other than the height of the wall-like sides of the crib. She unsteadily leaned upwards and looked around the hospital room but all she saw was a silent machine keeping watch of her vitals. No seal. No chakra.

It seemed to emphasize how serious it was. And she was only a few months old! Maybe she shouldn't have done it. Did she damage her chakra pathways permanently? What happened?! She closed her eyes and concentrated on the tinge of pain deep inside her and called it. It felt sluggish and it hurt. Like rubbing on raw nerves. But it slowly decreased. She shifted her chakra around her raw pathways then made another area inside her to store chakra.

In her last Uzumaki life, she have very low amount of chakra but since she needed to use chakra and activate her fuuinjutsu which might be very chakra costly, she had been taught this method. The method that Mito Uzumaki passed to Tsunade and she passed it to Sakura. It was the way the seal was passed. A ninja with perfect chakra control and with the knowledge of the art of sealing, they could know the way to make the seal but the seal was redesigned by every user for their own use.

Perhaps the original seal was something completely different, but that is how the knowledge was passed. No user could make records of the seal. Sakura was coincidentally, the only person outside the Uzumaki clan to make use of the seal. Tsunade was the first person to fill the seal with healing chakra or the hundred healings. She was the only person to diversify the seal. The appearance of her seal was like three conjoined diamonds in the shape of a sharded triangle.

But generally the seal took the appearance of a diamond on the forehead. But the seal didn't need to be there. It was just easier if it was. But she barely had any chakra so she didn't have to worry about perfect chakra control yet. But she wouldn't risk having less chakra in this body. Females generated less chakra due to their lower metabolic rate. She needed to have chakra for fuuinjutsu. She also needed to learn the other Shinobi arts. She absentmindedly put the newly generated seal on her head which was already thick with hair.

Suddenly a new pain seemed to spread from the area where she applied the seal. She gasped. The pain pulsed before she gritted her teeth and bore it for a few moments. It slowly faded away though it throbbed with pain after random intervals. Did seals hurt her? Is that why there had been none put on the room or on her?

A nurse came in the room and she flinched away from her. Something seemed to echo away from her and brushed against her painfully. And it made her feel so weak and tiny. But with every step, it hurt more. She couldn't hold back a cry when the nurse came within a meter of her. The nurse became alarmed and took a step closer. She struggled in the crib to get away. Suddenly, there was a presence. Not painful but soothing and kind. It felt like a cool breeze. She looked up to the not-that-old-but-still-old face of Sarutobi Hiruzen he ushered the nurse's painful presence away and gave her a kind smile.

"Too chakra sensitive. Monitor her progress," he muttered to the nurse. His presence slowly became uncomfortable then borderline painful. She gasped and it increased and she started crying and screaming. God. It wasn't like the physical painful she felt when she died. It was like continuous pinpricks inside her, stabbing her then it continued hurting but her nerves didn't become numb. It just kept hurting.

The pain left then the Third Hokage gave a sad frown at her before leaving the room. She thought about what he said. She wanted to be a sensor and she got it. Her body was too weak and she was easily overwhelmed by the presence. The Third Hokage probably hid his presence. Does that mean she could only be around Anbu-level or higher? Or basically highly skilled people who can hide their presence? She really hoped it eased up soon. She had things to do.

-x-

It was only three months later, when her father barged into her 'hospital' room, barely clean and very concerned, that she really realized how much she had improved. His chakra was flaring with concern and a hint of panic. Then relief came over him when he realized she wasn't dying or something. The flaring chakra would have made her fall unconscious with pain a month ago, was barely painful now. Her body had already accepted and adapted to chakra. She once again mused how convenient everything was for her. Even with so many obstacles. You'd think 'God' would want more entertainment from her.

She shook her head. She didn't need more complications or more worrying about thinks out of her control. Plus she had been here for only 7 months. She had lots of things to do. Could she be the little sister figure for Obito? She needed to get close to him somehow…

She almost hit her head. She could get 'lost' and stumble on Obito. He had a penchant for helping people didn't he? God. But how was she going to do that when she lived in a place full of people who could find her any time of any day? Stupid Hyuga eyes.

Hizashi lifted her gently before rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't scare your papa anymore, okay?" She gargled and nodded in agreement. Hizashi was kind and her father. She didn't want to scare him. Perhaps she should keep him away from everything? She mentally frowned. She didn't think that would be possible. Hizashi would be a part of the shit case with the Hyuuga, and Hiashi wasn't bad. He was pretty nice and everything but the relationship would probably be ruined when Neji's talent was wasted. She didn't know how she could help there. She liked the light bantering between the brothers. The way they smiled and their body subtly relaxed when they were near each other.

It was an envious relationship. A total trust between war buddies. She almost giggled at the thought of them drinking and sharing war stories. Then she paused. That was actually a possibility she could imagine. Probably with some friends. And Hizashi would get Hiashi to go along with it. She smiled. They were really cute sometimes. She was so busy with her thoughts, she didn't even notice Hizashi make a note of her nod.

Hizashi twirled her around and she giggled. She felt like a child in moments like this. Letting Hizashi dote on her however he wanted. It was fun. She barely remembered what she wanted to do about this messed up world. Most of the time she didn't care. Then she would remember her friends and family, who she had sworn her life to. She didn't really mind being ordered around like a dog. She found it slightly hilarious sometimes. Or maybe it was her hysterics? She wasn't all that sure about that.

She loved hard. She knew that. Even in her first life, when she had loved her family, she had loved with all she had. And in her last life, she had loved her clan like that. She mentally smiled. Those idiots probably would have been running after her with sticks and chains, if they knew she had tried to access her chakra far, far earlier than anyone ever had. She was glad 'God' wanted her alive and skilled more than he wanted her dead or crippled.

"Papa will take you home soon. Until then you need to stay here, okay?" Hizashi set her down on the crib and looked at her somberly. She pouted in disappointment. And she had been doing so much better. Hizashi smiled.

"You're so smart already. Don't grow up too fast. Papa will be sad to be alone." I grinned up at him thinking, who are you kidding, daddy dearest?

"Cheeky, Mi-chan. Very cheeky." She tried not to be impressed how he seemed to know what she thinking. Was she that open? She gave him a questioning look. He chuckled.

"Do you want to know how I know what you're thinking?" She hesitantly nodded and looked up at him curiously. "You're my daughter. Until you become big and strong, it's my job to protect you." He lightly rubbed her head. "Even then, actually. But how can I protect my daughter if I don't know what she's thinking?" She leaned to the side and fell. Covering her face with the bedding. Were prodigies supposed to be that smart? She didn't know. She was almost a year old. Wasn't she supposed to start talking in a year or so? Did she put herself as too skilled? She really didn't want to be kidnapped into Root or something. She really hoped Hizashi didn't tell anyone important.

Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed soon after.

Fortunately, she got the better end of the deal.


End file.
